A formula twist
by Ginanubismon
Summary: Beetlejuice is going to propose to his living girlfriend.


It has been a long time since they had met and it has been several years of many strange adventures and been through many trials that had only serve to cement their bond together and made this night more important then any other. In the first years they knew each other she was scared of him but he manage to grow on him and she grew on him a bit, even if they do get annoyed with each other a bit but what couple will not fight every now and again?

Placing his hand into the jacket into one pocket as he felt the small box he was going to give to her later when he sees her but first he has to wait for the parents to leave, that will not be until later tonight so he would just float around this town for a while taking a moment to over look the past five years they had spent together. It amused him at how annoyed she was when he first revealed himself through the special seance she had learned by accident, she was livid. He turned the corner of Main Street to where a small outdoor café where they had their first "date", he even took a bath as it was that important to him. He walked by as it was closed at the moment and headed across the street which he recalled when it was raining and it was late to offer his jacket for cover until they reached cover and several other fun moments in this town, there was some lows like the big fight in the park and when he had tried to con his way to riches many times at the Miss Shannon private girl's school but they worked everything out. They always worked everything out and perhaps that is one of the reasons that he is proposing tonight, love is another and a long friendship. He smiled at how amazing she was, at first he could not break through the exterior but with time he manage to see what few people get to see. Maybe it was in reverse for her, he did let his guard down around her when they are alone.

Beetlejuice checked his watch to see if it was time to check in on her, he stopped for a moment as he admires the watch she got him on his last birthday. It was a normal watch but black and white which went well with his normal attire, he sighed as the waiting was starting to get to him. Maybe a fast peek? No, he could not risk it. At least not yet but until they are both far away in the Netherworld, where the law was different from here. He had to find something to occupy his time some more, he had been so deep in though he had not noticed that ahead of him that lead into only a single place. It was a long and winding road that went through an old bridge over a small stream, once over that it lead into the woods where the road disappeared where he knew a familiar house was awaiting him along with his girlfriend. Fate is a sick and twisted person, and she cheats at cards too.

He checked his watch again, he could stop by to say hello quick. It would not really hurt much since they did see each other behind the parents back, so what would be different about this time with the exception of the proposal part? Beetlejuice stopped for a moment when he recalled her personality and if he hand over the box there will be squealing. Enough to wake the dead, figuratively speaking. The best choice would be the lay low until her parents left and sneak in like planned, which could take some time. He looked at the watch again, too early to go there or back to the Netherworld to wait so the only choice was to wonder around in the darkness of the woods away from the house.

His mind was reminiscing of the games they play out here, just stupid stuff when she was still a happy face girl. He laughed when one time he was "Betty Juice" and had accidentally walked in on her while she was changing, that was an embarrassing week.

He return to the main road after some time to find a nice car drive down the road, this was how he knew it was clear to go see his future wife and give her the ring. Which was a small yet expensive diamond found on the heights of the highest Netherworld mountains which cost him more then half of his afterlife savings, it was perfect cut and clarity. He stood at the edge of the property where the house loomed into view, this was it and there was no turning back. He was nervous, he was sweating badly and if he had a pulse his heart would be racing. There stood in the door way she stood in a lovely dress, hair all down and the smell of something good whiffing through the air greeted him. He loved her with her long hair and luscious curves that she grew into, the smooth and flawless skin. He could not wait, he has to do it now or else it will never happen. Pulling out the box he held it out as he opened it, her eyes had already given him an answer as they went wide but he could not help be traditional.

"Will you marry me, Clair Brewster?"

Sorry for the shortness but I whip this baby up in less then an hour as I had the inspiration to do something "different".


End file.
